In a fast-food establishment, french fried potatoes and the like are sold. An order of french fried potatoes is usually served to a customer in a paper-like container or cup, sometimes referred to as a scoop. In order to occupy minimum space, a supply of the containers or cups or scoops is customarily maintained in a stacked nested condition. When a customer places an order for "french fries", the attendant or waitress removes one of the cups or containers from the stack. The cup has an extending wall portion and is moved in a scooping action during filling thereof from a supply of french fried potatoes.
If the supply or stack of cups or containers or scoops is not in a dispenser, the attendent or waitress must employ both hands to remove a cup or container from the stack. In so doing, more than one cup may, inadvertently, be removed from the stack and may have to be replaced in the stack or discarded. In the use of known retainer and/or dispenser units, difficulty is encountered in removing a cup or container from the unit. It is sometimes necessary to use two hands to remove a cup or container from a conventional holder or dispenser. It is sometimes difficult to remove a cup without also withdrawing another cup from the dispenser.
It is an object of this invention to provide a retainer and dispenser for cups or containers which are adapted to receive french fried potatoes or the like, particularly for use in a fast-food establishment, and from which the cups or containers are easily and readily individually dispensed.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a retainer and dispenser into which a stack of cups is easily and readily loaded.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a retainer and dispenser which can be easily and readily attached to a wall or other support member.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.